


Pitch's Daughter

by ImagineFlowersandCookies



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bloodshed, lots of fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineFlowersandCookies/pseuds/ImagineFlowersandCookies
Summary: They chose the wrong person to fight with. It may have taken a few years but that's all she needed to use her powers to finally be able to do as she pleases, to finally fight for the only family she had left. To fight for the villain.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. One

If others knew about this, I would be put on a constant watch. Being careful to gently land on the ground in this new and strange land. My land. I resisted the urge to look at the beautiful scenery and lifted my dress to run.

Taking this into careful consideration I came in the daytime where he was weaker and Man in Moon wouldn't see me. But it will not take long for Sir Manny to notice my absence and Mr. Nightlight to bring me back. So I needed to be quicker.

Finding my destination I pushed myself to run faster, my tiny feet barely breaking sound and just barely touching the ground as my dress flew around me. Feeling my heart quicken in anticipation I did not hesitate to jump down into the dark, forbidding hole that screamed danger. To turn around and never look back.. But I couldn't. I needed to be sure that.. that he was okay.

Landing on the cold, moist ground I squinted trying to look around the dark place, fascinated. Shaking my head I closed my eyes and focused on the surroundings. There! It was weak, but something. I'm not to late!

Ignoring the chills down my back I continued to run towards the source of energy. And then I heard him, gasps and shallow breaths came from the open door down the long empty hall.

Clutching my necklace that felt like it had been tightening since I landed in here I pressed forward. My heart began pounding in my ears, quickening my breathing I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. Finally catching my breath I desperately looked around the cool room that did nothing to my flushed cheeks.

Through the darkness, I could see him laying on a huge, black bed. Tossing and turning, face contorted in discomfort and pain. Not being able to hold myself back I rushed to his side and grabbed onto his large, cold and pale hands.

"Dad!" I shook him, nothing. No... No! I can feel it, there's still something! "Dad!?" I said louder, feeling him flinch and clench my hand painfully. I carefully watched him blink as the tiredness turned into confusion. Cautiously he squeezed his hand around my own weakly.

All too sudden and quickly, he finally looked at me. Confusion turned to happiness which turned to sadness and then more confusion before finally settling with happiness. He remembers.

Feeling my eyes fill with tears and not being able to hold back I jumped onto his chest. Causing him to cough and groaned in pain. Reminding me why I was there.

"Dad!" Sitting up on his stomach I closed my eyes and hands, concentrating really hard until I felt it. Slowly opening up my hands, little fireflies flew from them, granting me little light.

Satisfied I began moving his clothes away so I could clearly see how much he was hurt. Grimacing I bit my lip and stared at the old and new scars. He was littered with bruises and wounds. Choking back a sob I gently placed both of my tiny hands on his wavering chest and closed my eyes..

"What are-?!" He gasped, probably feeling the warmth from my hands course into him. Panting slightly carefully opened my eyes and watched as his bruise slowly began to fade, scratches losing the painful reddening and his wounds close into scars.

Finally done with healing him I fell into his chest, no longer holding myself back from hugging him as tightly as I can.

Feeling warm tears rolling down my cheeks before falling and transforming into little flowers, they landed on my father's, Pitch's, chest.

"I missed you soo much!" I cried and hit his chest, ignoring his since. "Why did you leave me alone?! You promised to protect me, remember?! Why... Did you leave me...?"

Sobbing into his chest I felt a heavy hand hesitantly pat my back. It continued like this, me sobbing into his chest and him awkwardly try to comfort me. Me, his daughter.

"Hug me!" I said getting frustrated. After a moment, he slowly hugged me tightly against him. "Tell me you will never leave me again!" I was met with silence.


	2. Two

Looking at my land, I couldn't help that slight contempt feeling rising, of course, causing more clouds to form into possible thunder storms. So what, what's a little rain to those with little value to me. Those who dare treat what is mine with much suffering. Especially those _Guardians_ that Man in the Moon loves so _dearly_. _Disgusting_.

"My Lady, please ease your ire." I glared at Nightlight, noticing his slight stiffening.

"Who are you to tell me what to do, you who is nothing." Not holding back my disdain for him, I made a point and purposely created a big storm over the North Pole where I could feel certain energies mingle. Seeing his slight panic I felt a little better as I continued to brew the storm that increasingly grew. But only over his realm so that no others will be affected. "You know, you're right. I should ease my _ire_.."

With a gentle tap on another part of the world, instantly the Realm of the fairies was blowing into chaos. Just enough winds to almost cause tornados. Not quite, but still enough to stir them into disarray.

"I should thank you, really, this is doing wonders!" The sarcasm thick in my fake, high pitch voice. Tapping another part of the world that is usually tougher for others to get into. For others that it is. But for myself I was easily able to cause heavy rainstorms, causing floods that went higher then the hips. Causing his crops to ruin and his many holes unusable.

"Ah, I shouldn't be so selfish and place the blame onto just the one group." With a wave of my arms over the world, the sun that shown over quickly heated up. It caused many to suffer, even more so when I carefully placed earthquakes to cause power outages. Sleep won't be coming easily to these meaningless mortals.

_**BANG!** _

Lazily, I turned around to glare at the very being who brings out the worst of me, Man in the Moon. Unfortunately fiancé.

" _Stop this instant._ " He made his way towards me with quick strides. His long figure instantly towering over mind. His grey eyes looking down on me, trying to make me yield, like _always_. But I never do, glaring at him with my own gold eyes, holding his stare as the room began to crackle with our opposing powers.

"Nice to see your still above any rules of curtesy, _Moon._ " The steel in my voice dripped with sarcasm, causing a shift in the energy to be accidently released and make a long crack on the floor. But of course I still held my ground, no longer fearing him as I did when I was younger. Because no matter what anyone says, I'm a daughter of fear itself. And now that I've learned of my true power, he no longer has much of a hold over me anymore.

"Always so quick to lose composure, but careful now, you may incidentally create another _immoral existence._ " Seeing him stiffen and struggle to reign his powers I watched, disgusted with the Great Man in the Moon in whom all that worships is a man with little restrain or delicacy. He who holds all respect and admiration of all spirit and beings of like, a near god that is their creator. Yet still a quick tempered, ill-mannered ruffian who knows little restraint. A breast showered in light and placed on a pedestal for all to bask in his glory.

But I will never put myself down for him ever again, and someone who is able to stand on the same ground, there is little he can do to hold me back. And there will never be anything he can do to seek amends for what he's caused. What he has done and created, the humiliation and anguish that he's caused my father, the famous Pitchiner Black, formerly known as Lord High General of the Galaxies. A High Lord General who gave his entire being, trust and devotion to this _Moon_ who selfishly took advantage of that and decided that he wasn't worthy of him.

No matter the amount of strength or contribution could satisfy him, as he did what he wanted to create the Nightmare King that caused many to fall into ruin and despair, allowing _Moon_ to bestow the most severe punishment known to all. Exile.

Exile, no longer able to mingle with anyone of any spirit or like, to live in solitary for all eternity. To go on with his immortal days without any interaction or comfort, to succumb to insanity and forced to inflict his pain to those he can. Mortals. Though I feel nothing for any mortals at all, it made him the topic of resentment to all spirits who lived for their beliefs and thoughts. So without hesitation, _Moon_ eagerly created the group, _The Guardians_ , to punish him whenever he succumbed to the darkness and wreck havoc.

"No matter," I bared my teeth, feeling and energy double in power and causing the room to tremble. " _I. Will. Never. Be. Yours._ "


End file.
